Te sortir de la rue
by Toonette
Summary: Tout bascula le jour où il le vit, lui, dans la rue, SDF. Derek décide alors sur un coup de tête de sauver Stiles de la rue...
1. Chapter 1

**Eh oui c'est encore moi ! Je voulais marquer le coup pour mon grand retour ! J'ai à nouveau l'inspiration et c'est un soulagement ! Voici votre troisième cadeau : une nouvelle fic ! J'ai eu cette idée de fic en voyant des SDF avec des animaux sur Paris, notamment celle que j'appelle la dame au chat et celui que j'appelle le monsieur au chien, cela me brise le** **cœur** **à chaque fois... J'ai donc décidé d'écrire en prenant en compte leur histoire, rappeler qu'ils existent et que j'espère que l'on trouvera un jour une solution pour eux. Bref dites ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Je te vois.

Derek poussa un juron en tentant de démarrer sa magnifique Camaro, peine perdue ! Celle-ci s'y refuse et d'un geste rageur il sort de sa voiture. Il prit son portable et demanda à sa secrétaire de faire le nécessaire pour que l'on répare son bolide. Il n'attendra pas le dépanneur, non il préféra faire le chemin à pied jusqu'à son chez-lui, cela ne lui ferait qu'une quinzaine de minutes de marche. Il prit soin de fermer son manteau et s'aventura dans le froid des rues de New-York.

Téléphone à la main, il donnait des ordres à l'un de ses employés quand soudain il le vit. Sous le choc, il s'arrêta de marcher pour le regarder. Lui, le jeune homme au regard vide, la main tendue pour recevoir quelques pièces, lui, Stiles. SDF. Le voir le ramena brutalement des années auparavant…

 _On le surnommait comme ça, Stiles l'intello, toujours la tête dans ses bouquins. Derek lui était le capitaine de basket, célèbre et toujours entouré de sa bande. Ce que Derek appréciait le plus, c'était : emmerder Stiles. Il le faisait tomber, l'insultait… Il savait que Stiles le redoutait, il se sentait puissant, mais l'intello lui tenait malgré tout tête… Son regard plein de rébellion et de défi… Bordel cela faisait tellement enrager Derek…_

Il secoua la tête en revenant au présent. Comment Stiles en était arrivé là ? Une culpabilité qui ne datait pas d'hier lui étreignit le cœur. Il remarqua que l'autre main de Stiles était occupée à caresser distraitement la tête d'un chat gris. Il ne sut pas comment, mais il se retrouva à raccrocher son portable et à marcher vers Stiles. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, tellement habitué à être ignoré, à ne pas être regardé.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles dut se rendre compte que quelqu'un restait planté là à le regarder. Il sursauta et Derek vit dans son regard de la surprise puis de la colère.

\- Derek Hale, lâcha enfin Stiles d'un air dédaigneux.

Derek resta encore un instant silencieux avant de se reprendre.

\- Stiles Stilinski à la rue, lui répondit Derek en le regardant de haut en bas.

Stiles avait bien piètre allure, il était recouvert de crasse et ses cheveux auraient mérité une bonne coupe. Il connaissait ce dernier, il refuserait la moindre aide venant de sa part. Pourtant Derek à cet instant voulait l'aider sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment à ce qui se passa ensuite.

-Tu sais Stiles, je peux appeler la fourrière pour ton chat…

Il vit l'affolement se peindre sur le visage fatigué de Stiles. Voilà il venait de viser juste et il se faisait l'effet de redevenir le salaud qu'il était au lycée.

-Tu… tu ne ferais pas ça, bégaya Stiles en prenant contre lui son chat gris.

-Je ne sais pas… ça dépend de toi, lâcha Derek en prenant un air supérieur.

-Tu veux quoi ? cracha Stiles, un tremblement dans la voix.

-Tu m'accompagnes.

-Hein ?!

-Si tu pouvais éviter de garder la bouche ouverte ça m'arrangerait. J'ai dit : tu viens avec moi.

-Je… je… tu n'as pas le droit, va te faire…

-Je connais le numéro de la fourrière, le coupa Derek en brandissant son portable d'un air sûr.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Tu as oublié ce dont j'étais capable ?

-Salaud… marmonna Stiles en se levant et en mettant avec douceur son chat dans une cage ainsi que de prendre son sac à dos.

Derek sourit, il avait réussi à le faire bouger. Stiles le foudroya du regard mais le suivit de peur qu'il ne mette sa menace à exécution.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Chez moi.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu veux que j'appelle la fourrière ?

Stiles le fusilla du regard et se tut. Mais cela ne dura pas.

-Tu veux quoi de moi ? demanda-t-il méfiant et en colère.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Stiles croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait profiter de lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas penser qu'il faisait cela pour l'aider tout simplement ? Non, Derek voulait surtout se racheter… Se racheter de ce qu'il lui avait fait des années plus tôt. Trop têtu pour seulement admettre ça, il préféra lui donner une réponse brutale.

-Ferme-la.

Il vit le regard choqué de Stiles. Derek se rendit compte que le visage de Stiles était enfin expressif alors que quand il était assis là-bas dans la rue, son visage n'exprimait qu'une profonde lassitude et une grande fatigue. Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais prêté grande attention aux SDF. Une question ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête : comment Stiles l'intello avait-il atterri dans la rue ? Pour l'instant, il ne faisait qu'agir par impulsion et franchement il ne savait même ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

Ils arrivèrent à son appartement, ce logement comptait sept pièces luxueuses, après tout il était le PDG d'une grande filière de restaurants haut-de-gamme. Il sentit le malaise de Stiles qui s'attardait dans le hall de son appartement.

-Entre, lui ordonna-t-il.

Stiles serra contre lui la cage où son chat se trouvait, comme si cela constituait un bouclier mais il s'avança en observant ce qui l'entourait avec curiosité. Derek enleva son manteau qu'il balança sur le vaste sofa de son salon. Puis il fit signe à Stiles de le suivre. Il allait lui donner la chambre d'ami et… aviserait ensuite.

-Voilà ta chambre, lâcha-t-il en lui montrant la spacieuse pièce aux couleurs bleutés.

Stiles le regarda avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi Derek faisait cela, lui ne retenait que le lycéen ténébreux qui le terrorisait dans les couloirs de l'école.

-Je n'en veux pas, marmonna Stiles en regardant discrètement la porte d'entrée.

Derek le remarqua et décida de couper court à toute tentative de fuite.

-J'ai de nombreux contacts, des policiers notamment qui se laisseraient facilement convaincre que tu m'as volé mon portefeuille…

Le cri outragé de Stiles lui confirma que ce dernier allait lui en vouloir. Derek ne voyait pas comment agir autrement Stiles était dans un état où il refuserait toutes aides. A son contact il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redevenir le petit merdeux qu'il était au lycée. C'est pourquoi il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un dernier commentaire désobligeant.

-Prends une douche, tu pues.

Il vit le regard de Stiles s'assombrir de honte et de colère. Furieux, il entra dans la chambre et la ferma à clés.

Derek se dit qu'il était toujours aussi facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il alla s'installer dans le salon et espéra qu'il pourrait trouver solution à ce problème.

848484848484

Stiles s'appuya contre la porte et attendit d'entendre l'autre s'éloigner avant de s'autoriser à se détendre. Il était dans une sacrée merde. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la petite cage de son chat adoré. Pistache, voilà comment il s'appelait, le dernier lien qui l'avait empêché de sombrer. Le félin s'aventura à l'extérieur et ronronna en venant se frotter contre lui. Il le caressa, s'émerveillant comme toujours de la douceur de son pelage et la tendresse qu'il lui donnait. Pistache ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Le chat fit ensuite le tour de la chambre en prenant le temps de tout renifler afin de mieux s'adapter à son environnement. Stiles aurait aimé que cela lui soit aussi simple. Il ne savait pas ce que Derek lui voulait et il en avait peur. Lui, le pauvre SDF, contre le richissime et célèbre Derek Hale ? Il n'avait aucune chance. Pistache gratta contre une porte cirée qui semblait mener à une autre pièce. Stiles alla l'ouvrir pour découvrir une… salle de bain. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas nettoyé ? Il frissonna, se sentant encore plus crasseux que jamais. D'un geste hésitant, il enleva son t-shirt et ses autres vêtements. Il entra sous la douche et arrêta de réfléchir pendant quelques instants, l'eau brûlante lava ce corps qui lui était devenu étranger.

848484848484

Derek regarda l'heure et se demanda quand Stiles sortirait de cette chambre. Il lâcha un soupir et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner : avec un peu de chance, l'odeur de la nourriture l'attirerait ? Il grinça des dents en espérant que Stiles accepte de se montrer raisonnable. Pas sûr.

L'odeur appétissante de lardons et de la sauce blanche se répandit dans l'appartement. Derek sourit en entendant la porte de la chambre d'ami s'ouvrir. Il le cacha rapidement sachant que Stiles le prendrait mal. Il se retourna la casserole à la main. Stiles s'était lavé, mais sans vêtements de rechange il avait remis ses vieux habits. Derek nota mentalement de lui trouver des vêtements propres.

-Tu as faim ?

-C'est une question piège ? souffla Stiles en se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Derek allait répondre quand un bruit mi miaulement mi ronronnement retentit à ses pieds. Il baissa le regard sur le chat gris qui le regardait avec un espoir certain.

-Pistache, viens ici, lui ordonna Stiles, visiblement mécontent que son chat lui accorde de l'attention.

-Alors que s'appelle ta serpillère ? s'enquit Derek, sarcastique, qui ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher d'embêter Stiles.

-Ce n'est pas une serpillère !

-Mouais, je devrais appeler un service de toilettage… marmonna Derek en reportant son attention sur le repas.

Derek y pensait sérieusement en le disant, mais il savait que cela vexerait Stiles.

-Je n'ai pas faim, grogna Stiles en croisant les bras.

Manque de bol pour lui, son ventre protesta vigoureusement. Derek lui montra d'un geste la table déjà mise. Stiles s'y installa avec réticence. Il avait faim, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé autre chose que des restes laissés dans les poubelles ? Derek servit les pâtes carbonara et commença à manger sans regarder Stiles. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit les bruits de mastication de l'autre et sourit mentalement, il avait réussi.

Pour Stiles, c'était paradisiaque, ce con cuisinait bien ! Il s'obligea à manger lentement pour savourer, ne sachant pas si cruellement Derek lui enlèverait l'assiette, il en était bien capable !

Discrètement, Derek laissa tomber un morceau de lardon et Pistache se précipita dessus, Stiles le vit.

-Tu essaies de mettre mon chat dans ta poche ? lui demanda t-il énervé.

Derek haussa les épaules et ne releva pas l'interrogation. Comment pourrait-il croire que le seul animal qu'il appréciait était le chat ? Voilà trois semaines que son propre chat Mystère était mort, c'était encore difficile pour lui quand il entrait dans l'appartement de ne plus être accueilli par ses miaulements joyeux.

-J'ai une caisse pour ton chat, dit-il enfin.

Stiles le regarda, surpris, mais ne répondit rien. Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence gêné et Derek alla ensuite s'installer dans le salon. Au bout d'un moment, Stiles le rejoignit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? redemanda-t-il inquiet.

Derek aurait pu lui répondre rien, car il avait tout. Il se voyait mal lui dire que c'était pour l'aider, Stiles refuserait forcément et voudrait s'en aller… Il avait vu la météo et les prochaines journées s'annonçaient glaciales, Stiles n'y survivrait jamais. Il réfléchit rapidement.

-J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le ménage chez moi, dis-toi que c'est du donnant-donnant, dit-il enfin

Le silence s'installa pendant que Stiles était plongé dans une grande réflexion, puis il parla.

-Donc je fais le ménage chez toi pendant quelques jours, j'ai le gite et le couvert et après je pourrais partir sans que tu préviennes la fourrière.

-Oui, marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu, accepta Stiles, vaincu.

 **Joyeuses fêtes mes louveteaux ! Je vous adore, vous êtes une grande source d'inspiration, un grand merci à vous ! On se retrouve l'année prochaine ! Joyeux Noel et Bonne Année !**

 **BBB soupoudrés de neige !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou !**

 **C'est moi ! Je voulais dire avant que vous lisiez ce chapitre que Pistache existe bel et bien ! C'est un vieux chat qui avait été abandonné par des gens qui disaient l'aimer ( aller comprendre pourquoi ils l'ont abandonné… cela ne les a pas empêcher d'emmener avec eux leur jeune chat … ) et ma sœur et moi nous avons fait le nécessaire pour lui trouver une famille digne de lui ! Maintenant il est heureux et aimé. Le pauvre a tout de même passé un an dans la rue et il était dans un sale état quand nous l'avons trouvé … Bref au moins maintenant il a un foyer chaud et aimant ! Je lui rends donc hommage dans cette fic, car c'est un chat adorable et super câlin.**

 **Voilou ! Bonne lecture et merci pour cet accueil chaleureux, j'espère que la suite continuera à vous faire plaisir ! Réponses en bas pour vos supers commentaires !**

Chapitre 2 : Écoute-moi.

Derek ne savait pas quoi faire. En fait à cet instant précis, il réfléchissait activement ! Il ne savait pas comment aider Stiles sur le long terme. Pourtant il y avait bien une solution… Il grimaça, il était sûr que sa sœur cadette lui poserait des questions ! Il grogna, prit son téléphone portable et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il appela Cora. Celle-ci lui répondit tout de suite.

\- Salut frérot !

\- Salut Cora, tu t'investis toujours dans des associations pour SDF ? demanda tout de suite Derek.

\- Waouh ! On peut dire que tu es toujours aussi direct ! Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'enquit Cora, curieuse.

\- Cora… grogna Derek.

\- Quoi ?! Ça fait trois mois que tu ne m'adresses pas la parole et je devrais être gentille en plus ?!

\- J'étais occupé ! Je travaille, je te rappelle !

\- Moi aussi ! Et pourtant je trouve du temps pour t'appeler et tu ne réponds jamais !

\- Cora… c'est bon, je suis désolé ! souffla Derek.

\- Hum…

\- Désolé ! insista Derek, agacé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois assez désolé…

\- Bien sûr que je le suis !

\- Humm… Offre-moi un resto et je serais sûre de ta culpabilité !

\- D'accord !

\- Bien, alors pourquoi t'intéresses-tu aux associations SDF ?

\- … Tu te souviens de Stiles ?

\- Euhh…

\- Au lycée ! L'intello !

\- Celui que tu traumatisais tout le temps avant que maman ne te trucide pour ça ?

\- Oui… marmonna Derek.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Quel est le lien dans tout ça ?

\- Il est à la rue.

\- Non ?! Pourtant il était super intelligent et tous les professeurs lui promettaient un super avenir !

\- Eh bien, il est à la rue… enfin chez moi…

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout chez toi ?!

\- Tu peux m'aider, oui ou non ?

\- Toi, tu veux l'aider ?

\- Cora !

\- Non, tu veux te racheter !

\- Cora !

\- Oh ! Allez admets-le !

\- Cora !

\- Très bien ! Oui je peux l'aider ! Enfin s'il le veut bien, est-il prêt à se donner à fond pour retourner en société ?

Derek hésita mais pas longtemps.

\- Bien sûr !

\- D'accord, tu es prêt à l'héberger encore combien de temps ?

\- Je… Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de places en foyer en ce moment. C'est un peu la folie avec cet hiver glacial. Donc tu peux le garder le temps que je lui trouve une place ?

\- Je… oui.

\- Tu m'impressionnes frérot !

\- Hum.

\- Je peux passer demain pour le rencontrer et mettre des bases en place.

\- Euh, le problème c'est qu'il est … assez méfiant.

\- Normal, vivre dans la rue n'aide pas !

\- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il refusera.

\- Je croyais qu'il était ok.

\- Disons que je l'ai un peu forcé à venir à mon appart…

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix !

\- Bon… donc une approche furtive. Je viendrais demain et on fera comme si je ne savais rien de sa situation et on l'amènera doucement à accepter mon aide. Je viens vers 13h ?

\- D'accord, à demain.

Derek raccrocha et se passa une main sur le visage, quelque chose lui disait que rien ne serait simple…

84848484848484

Autant dire que Stiles préférait passer du temps dans la chambre que dans le salon avec Derek. Alors, quand Cora arriva Stiles se posa inévitablement des questions. La curiosité l'emporta et il sortit de la chambre à pas prudents.

\- Tiens, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un invité, Derek ? lâcha Cora en prenant un ton surpris en apercevant Stiles.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le salon et avaient attendu patiemment l'arrivée de Stiles. Ce dernier se tenait mal à l'aise dans l'entrée du salon.

\- C'est un ami de passage, répondit Derek, l'air de rien.

Stiles grimaça et se demanda s'il devait dire à cette fille qu'il avait été kidnappé par Derek puis il se rappela les menaces de ce dernier, mieux valait éviter de le contrarier.

\- Je me présente alors : je suis Cora, se présenta la jeune fille en se levant et en tendant la main en guise de salut.

Stiles avança d'un pas hésitant et serra sa main maladroitement. Il n'était plus habitué à être salué, il était plus habitué à être constamment ignoré. Aussi il venait de se rappeler que Cora n'était autre que la petite sœur de Derek, celle que l'on surnommait au lycée « la toxico ». Visiblement, elle avait changé du tout au tout, elle semblait en parfaite santé et maîtresse d'elle-même, un gros changement de ce qu'elle avait été au lycée !

\- Stiles, lâcha-t-il simplement comme présentation.

Cora ne semblait pas se souvenir de lui, ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu qu'elle était souvent dans le pâté quand elle était ado. Elle semblait gentille et Stiles se détendit légèrement.

\- Derek, alors tu es d'accord ? s'enquit Cora en se tournant vers son frère.

\- Franchement Cora… soupira Derek, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Allez ! J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour le coup !

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, grommela Derek.

\- Derek, s'il te plaît, c'est juste un minuscule service que je te demande !

\- Un service ? s'enquit Stiles avec un regain de curiosité.

Cora se retourna vers lui et le jaugea avec un intérêt nouveau.

\- Vois-tu Stiles, je suis directrice de plusieurs associations dont une qui a pour but de s'occuper d'animaux abandonnés et j'aurais besoin d'un bénévole de plus pour ce week-end et mon aimable frère m'abandonne !

\- Ah… répondit Stiles en hochant de la tête, pas étonné que Derek-Sans-Cœur n'aide pas les associations.

\- Et… tu restes combien de temps chez Derek ? lui demanda Cora.

\- Dans les deux semaines, argua Derek à la place de Stiles.

\- Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Stiles, ça te tenterait de m'aider ce week-end ? supplia Cora.

\- Euuh, je ne sais pas.

\- Si, il peut, trancha Derek, sûr de lui.

Stiles allait protester mais en voyant l'air joyeux de Cora il s'en abstint. Il était un perdu, vis-à-vis de tout ça et ne vit pas que les deux autres l'avaient habilement manipulé…

848484848484

\- Si tu viens.

\- Non je ne viens pas !

\- Tu as oublié la fourrière ? insinua vicieusement Derek.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit !

\- Qui est chef d'une grande entreprise ?

\- Ah parce que ça te donne tous les droits ?!

\- Tu en doutes ? Tu veux que je te montre ?

\- C'est bon ! Je t'accompagne, connard !

Convaincre Stiles de venir avec lui faire les magasins n'était pas chose simple ! Stiles voyait sûrement une manœuvre machiavélique de Derek, alors qu'en fait son but était de lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements !

Stiles regardait autour de lui avec une certaine panique. Il avait toujours eu peur du regard des autres, c'était un fait, point. Être dans une grande surface lui donnait des sueurs froides, il était habitué à rester à l'écart, lui le rebut de la société, il savait comment les autres le percevaient, le voyaient. C'était toujours un regard de pitié, de compassion et de dégoût mêlés. Il frissonna et accéléra l'allure pour rester au même niveau que Derek. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek voulait l'emmener ici : pour le mettre mal à l'aise ? Pour l'humilier ? Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements, Stiles se fit minuscule, il avait peur qu'on le remarque. Un SDF dans un magasin haut de gamme d'habits ? C'est sûr on le mettrait dehors, sûrement au grand bonheur de Derek !

Derek s'avança dans le magasin d'un pas royal. Une vendeuse se précipita vers lui, serviable. Ici on était toujours bien accueilli, en même temps c'était normal vu qu'il y mettait le prix !

-M. Hale ! Quel bonheur de vous voir ici ! Nous venons tout juste recevoir notre nouvelle collection !

-Je ne viens pas pour moi, je viens pour mon jeune ami, il a besoin de se refaire une garde-robe.

Stiles vira au cramoisi, si Derek voulait lui mettre la honte, il avait réussi ! Il refusait de lui devoir quoique ce soit ! La vendeuse le regarda de haut en bas avec regard critique puis elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Si Monsieur vient bien me suivre, lui dit-elle en lui faisant signe de le suivre jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage.

\- Je veux la salle privée, l'interrompit Derek, autoritaire.

\- Mais bien sûr M. Hale !

Stiles trouvait vraiment cette servilité écœurante ! Il se retint de grogner de justesse et entre dans la pièce privée, celle-ci offrait un grand espace. La vendeuse leur demanda de patienter et sortit.

\- Je refuse de te devoir quelque chose, Hale ! lui cria Stiles.

\- Tu pues, lâcha Derek, désagréable.

Et voilà ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser Stiles dans ses retranchements ! Il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire qu'il faisait tout ça pour se racheter ? Derek avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur !

Stiles lui lança un regard outré et croisa les bras, têtu. Derek ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou.

\- Pense à ton chat…

Stiles lâcha un cri de colère et détourna les yeux. Derek serra les dents et s'insulta mentalement. Il décida de se rattraper.

\- On emmènera ton chat chez le toiletteur.

\- Parce qu'il pue ?!

Non, pensa Derek, je veux juste que ton chat soit propre pour qu'il se sente bien. L'état de son poil et de ses griffes était déplorable. Il voulait aider et Stiles n'était pas simple à convaincre. En même temps tu n'y mets pas vraiment les formes, réfléchit-il avec logique. Il était parfois dur d'aller contre sa nature. La vendeuse revint l'empêchant de répondre.

\- Me revoilà ! lâcha la vendeuse joyeusement, j'ai ramené quelques vêtements qui devraient vous plaire !

Heureusement, il y avait une pièce attenante à la salle privée où il put se changer. Derek et la vendeuse ne se génèrent pas pour donner leur avis sur chaque vêtement ! Derek demanda à ce qu'on lui livre les habits chez lui dans l'heure. Ils revinrent à l'appartement et comme promis Derek obligea Stiles à emmener Pistache chez un toiletteur chic. Le chat en ressortit avec le poil éclatant et les griffes immaculées. Stiles ne dit rien, mais fut soulagé pour son chat.

Derek préféra ne pas ramener tout de suite le sujet sur le tapis, mais nota mentalement d'emmener Stiles chez le coiffeur. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et le dîner ne fut pas ponctué de paroles. Le lendemain marquerait l'arrivée du week-end et Cora viendrait chercher Stiles dans la matinée. Derek était soulagé que sa petite sœur l'aide pour ce problème.

84848484848484

Cora lui offrit un sourire apaisant.

\- Tu vas y arriver, il suffit juste de bien s'occuper de ces boules de poils ! le rassura-t-elle en le poussant dans la pièce.

Stiles s'avança timidement et regarda tous ces chiens et chats qui s'amusaient joyeusement dans la salle. Il se sentait bizarre habillé de vêtements propres : depuis combien de temps avait-il porté ses anciens habits ? Longtemps, au moins trois ans. Il ressentait, en y repensant, un sentiment de honte. Où était la dignité dans tout cela ? Et c'était, aussi improbable et impensable que ça, Derek qui lui avait redonner une forme de dignité… Le pourquoi restait un mystère, Stiles avait peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'une farce organisée par le Hale. Il était angoissé de laisser Pistache seul avec Derek : et s'il rentrait et qu'il découvrait que son chat n'était plus là ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter, il était le dernier lien qui le rattachait à son humanité. Il essaya de se détendre et commença à s'occuper des animaux domestiques. La journée passa assez vite et il l'adora ! Il aimait les animaux qui selon lui offraient bien plus que les êtres humains. S'en occuper fut un véritable plaisir pour lui et il fut assez déçu quand Cora vint le chercher pour le ramener à l'appartement de Derek.

\- On se revoit demain ! lui dit Cora avant de partir.

Aujourd'hui, il s'était senti dans son élément et enfin considéré par les autres bénévoles comme un être humain. Il eut le plaisir de voir Pistache pelotonné sur le canapé du salon. Derek y était aussi et lisait tranquillement sur l'autre canapé. Stiles s'installa à côté de son chat et le caressa avec tendresse. Pistache ronronna et montra son ventre. Stiles ne put s'en empêcher et lâcha un petit rire amusé. Derek leva les yeux vers lui et l'hyperactif s'arrêta aussitôt de rire.

\- Il n'a pas arrêté de me suivre aujourd'hui, lui dit Derek, de manière neutre.

\- Il aime les câlins, désolé si tu n'aimes pas, lui répondit sarcastiquement Stiles.

\- Ne parle pas sans connaître, j'avais une chatte qui s'appelait Mystère, elle est décédée i peine trois semaines…

Stiles se sentit mal à l'idée d'avoir touché une corde sensible, il se faisait l'effet d'être un bourrin à cet instant.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

\- Elle aimait aussi les câlins et mes petits plats…

\- Pistache est aussi un gourmand.

\- J'ai pu le voir. Il adore le steak haché.

\- Tu lui as donné du steak haché ?!

\- Oui.

\- Juste ne l'habitue pas trop…

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- On ne reste que deux semaines comme tu l'as dit.

\- Tu ne crois pas que l'on pourrait se comporter comme deux personnes civilisées ?

\- Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

\- On va cohabiter pendant deux semaines, on pourrait faire des efforts pour ça se passe bien, argumenta calmement Derek.

\- C'est toi qui m'y as obligé !

\- Alors profite en ! s'énerva soudainement Derek.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton aide ni de ta pitié !

\- Alors tu veux rester dans la rue ?!

\- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

\- Vraiment ? Alors pense à ton chat ! Tu crois qu'il va survivre avec un froid pareil ?!

Stiles ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans prononcer un mot. Son chat. Quand il le voyait heureux sur ce canapé, comment ne pouvait-il pas penser au bien-être de son Pistache ? Il serra les dents, il n'aimait pas que Derek puisse avoir raison. Il n'aimait pas découvrir que Derek ait pu avoir un chat et l'imaginer le câliner comme un être humain normal. C'était plus facile de se dire que Derek était un être sans cœur.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Derek.

\- Je ne t'y oblige pas, mais profite de ce foyer au chaud. Profite et arrête de te braquer. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je te le jure.

\- Je ne sais pas… souffla Stiles, perdu.

\- On pourrait déjà commencer par arrêter de se hurler dessus à la moindre occasion ? proposa Derek.

Stiles dodelina de la tête, acceptant la proposition de paix. Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que Derek n'avait-il pas de mauvaises intentions ? Tout en gratouillant la tête de Pistache, il se détendit sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Profiter ? Pourquoi pas ?

 **Oui pourquoi pas ? ça vous a plu ? J'attends de vos nouvelles !**

 _Réponses à vos supers commentaires :_

 _AnthonyRd : J'espère que la suite t'as plu ! BBB !_

 _Miss Confident : Merci ^^, je fais de mon mieux et j'aime faire certains rappels, parler de certains faits est important je trouve. Derek est malheureusement pas très doué dans le domaine de la communication. Tu verras fur et à mesure ils vont se rapprocher ^^. Bizzz !_

 _julie-deoliveira : Merciiiiiii ! Oui leur relation va être assez chaotique au début mais ça va s'arranger ! Bizzzzzzzz !_

 _Guest : Merci à toi ^^ BBB !_

 _Didinou : merciiii !Bizzzzzzzz !_

 _diddl1 : Merci, j'espère que la suite t'as plu ! Bizzz !_

 _Archanlika : Oui Derek est machiavélique ^^ BBB !_

 _fiction-mikana : Merci, j'espère que la suite continuera d'être passionnante pour toi ^^. Bizz !_

 _lucie : Derek a un sale caractère ^^ Bizz_

 _Shailie : Cora va aider Derek a être plus patient ^^. BBB !_

 _Auriane07 : Merci ! Bizzz !_

 _Mikawaii-chan : ah ah, Stiles est dans la rue pour une raison précise, tout n'arrive pas sans causes et conséquences. Stiles a été rendu particulièrement méfiant à cause de son séjour dans la rue donc il a l'impression que personne ne peut ou ne veut l'aider. Ça va évoluer tout doucement ^^. Bizzz_

 **Et voilà ! La suite est en préparation, promis !**

 **BBB !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà !**

 **Du retard et encore du retard, je m'excuse ! Si ça peut vous rassurer je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire ! J'aime écrire, point. Donc bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 3 : Parle-moi

Stiles balança une nouvelle fois la balle et le chien se dépêcha de la poursuivre. Il sourit, encore une nouvelle journée à s'occuper d'animaux abandonnés, il adorait ça. Quelque chose s'accrocha fermement à sa jambe, il baissa les yeux pour voir un chaton en pleine ascension. Il le laissa faire et relança la balle que le chien lui avait ramené.

-Stiles ? C'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner, tu viens ? l'appela Cora à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'hyperactif dodelina de la tête et avec délicatesse il enleva le chaton de sa jambe. Ensuite il lança une dernière fois la balle avant de suivre Cora. Il fut étonné quand ils sortirent du grand bâtiment. Cora s'en aperçut et lui dit avec un sourire :

-Aujourd'hui, je t'emmène au resto !

-Quoi ? Mais euuuuh je n'ai pas d'argent, euuh je veux dire pas d'argent sur moi !

-Pas de soucis, je te l'offre ! Vois ça comme un remerciement de ton travail !

Stiles se sentait embêté mais se retint de dire quoique se soit. Ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant dont la devanture annonçait fièrement « le Tate's ».

-Tu vas voir, ici on mange hyper bien !

Ils s'installèrent à une table et Stiles put détailler du regard les lieux. Tout était emménagé dans un style cocooning et la couleur prédominante était un vert émeraude. La pièce était de taille moyenne et l'atmosphère était accueillante. Stiles se dandina sur sa chaise, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé dans un restaurant ? Encore une fois, il avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Un serveur vint leur donner le menu. Il regarda automatiquement les prix et prit en fonction de ce critère-là. Il se décida donc pour un burger potatoes. Si Cora remarqua qu'il prenait le plat le moins cher, elle n'en dit rien. Pour sa part, elle prit une tarte flambée au saumon.

-J'adore venir manger ici, c'est mon resto coup de cœur mais ne le dis pas à Derek il pourrait être vexé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais qu'il tient une chaîne de restaurant haut de gamme ?

-Euh non, je ne savais pas.

-Il est lui-même un chef cuisinier de talent, tu as dû remarquer qu'il prépare lui-même tous ses repas ?

-Oui et c'est très bon, marmonna Stiles, pas sûr de vouloir donner un compliment à Derek.

-J'adore aussi aller dans ses restos, mais le Tates's a plus une ambiance cocoon et ça me détend.

Stiles hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

-Dis-moi Stiles, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Stiles se sentit piégé par cette question et réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une idée de métier.

-Informaticien ! lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Oh ! C'est dingue je te voyais plus dans les soins pour animaux, tu as un bon feeling avec eux.

-Vraiment ? s'enquit Stiles, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être curieux de l'avis de la jeune Hale.

-Eh bien, je trouve que tu te débrouilles bien, si un jour tu es intéressé par un poste, je t'engagerai volontiers, lui dit Cora tout en se servant de l'eau.

Stiles releva la tête : lui engager pour un poste ? Sa respiration se bloqua, pourquoi n'accepterait-il pas cette proposition ? Non, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Cora devait juste blaguer. Il décida de relancer la conversation.

-Et sinon à part être à la tête d'une association, tu fais quoi d'autre ?

-Je suis à la tête d'autres associations aussi. Mais je dirige aussi une petite ligne de cosmétiques. Ce que je préfère malgré tout, c'est aider les autres.

-Combien d'associations ?

-Trois en tout, l'une pour le sauvetage des animaux abandonnés, une autre pour sauver les SDF de la rue et la dernière sauver les éléphants d'Afrique.

Stiles cacha sa surprise en entendant la seconde association et préféra se concentrer sur la conversation.

-Et comment tu arrives à tout gérer ?

-De l'organisation, sourit Cora.

-Tu te prévois un planning dans la semaine en fait ?

-Oui, par exemple : mon weekend est pour mon association de sauvetage des animaux abandonnés. Aussi j'ai des assistants qui sont là pour m'aider. Tu sais, ma famille est très fortunée et j'ai décidé de l'utiliser pour aider les autres. C'est ma vocation.

-Pourquoi Derek a choisi de faire une ligne de restaurants ? s'enquit Stiles.

-Il aime cuisiner, fit Cora en haussant les épaules.

Les plats arrivèrent et pendant quelques minutes chacun fut occupé par son repas.

-Et toi tu n'as pas de frères ou sœurs ? lui demanda Cora.

-Non, je suis fils unique.

-Hum, hum. J'avoue que je suis contente d'avoir une grande sœur et un frère.

-Tu as une autre sœur ?

-Oui, Laura. Elle, c'est une artiste. Elle expose actuellement en Chine.

-Ah oui, quand même !

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir envieux face à autant de réussite. Lui, il avait tout foiré, tout perdu… Cora vit son air malheureux et décida de changer de sujet.

-Ton chat se nomme Pistache ?

-Oui, c'est un chat unique.

-J'ai deux chats et trois chiens.

-Waou !

-Ah, et un petit copain aussi.

Stiles éclata de rire, bon, Cora avait un sacré sens de l'humour !

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Il était 19 h et Stiles s'était installé dans le salon. Derek y était aussi. Aucun ne parlait. Derek travaillait sur son ordi et Stiles lisait un livre qu'il avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque du jeune Hale.

-Ça a été avec Cora ? lui demanda Derek au bout d'un moment.

-Elle est très agréable et sympa.

 _Plus que toi en tout cas,_ se retint d'ajouter Stiles.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une autre sœur.

-Je vois plus souvent Cora que Laura, mais peut-être que tu la verras.

-J'espère qu'elle est comme Cora alors.

-Laura ? Comme Cora ? Carrément pas ! Laura est une boule d'énergie et elle a un caractère de cochon.

-Un peu comme toi…

-Si je me souviens bien, ton père est shérif, non ?

Derek était curieux, il se demandait pourquoi le père de Stiles n'aidait pas son fils. À moins que tous les deux ne soient fâchés ? Il pourrait peut-être essayer de le contacter ? C'était une idée à creuser.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, grogna Stiles en serrant le livre entre ses mains.

Bon visiblement ils devaient être fâchés, c'était mal connaître Derek si Stiles croyait que cette petite phrase le ferait abandonner !

-Tu devrais reparler à ton père, il pourrait t'aider…

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! cria Stiles en se levant brutalement.

-Ton père pourrait t'aider ! s'obstina Derek en se levant à son tour.

-Mon père est mort ! Tu veux savoir comment j'ai atterri à la rue ?! Mon père a eu une grave maladie, on a utilisé tout l'argent pour essayer de le sauver et ils n'ont rien pu faire ! J'étais fauché après ça ! T'es content ?! hurla Stiles, furieux avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Derek resta debout et se traita mentalement d'imbécile, lui qui voulait installer un climat de confiance, c'était raté ! Il erra dans le salon en quête d'idées pour apaiser Stiles, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. En désespoir de cause, il appela Cora.

-Allo frérot !

-Cora, j'ai un problème.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ?

-Cora… grogna Derek.

-Oui bon, explique-moi.

-Stiles me fait la gueule.

-Il doit bien y avoir une raison ?

-Je… je l'ai peut-être un peu poussé dans ses retranchements…

-Un peu ?

-Bon d'accord, beaucoup !

-Sur quel sujet ?

-Son père, je ne savais pas qu'il était mort…

-Oh ! La bourde !

-Cora, je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de commentaire !

-Hum… Le mieux dans ce genre de cas c'est de lui faire penser à autre chose.

-Et comment je fais ça ?! grommela Derek.

-Utilise tes neurones ! lui dit Cora avant de raccrocher.

Derek regarda le téléphone avec de véritables envies de meurtre ! Dans un grognement, il le replaça sur son socle. Pistache entra à ce moment-là d'un pas royal.

-Tu as une idée ? soupira Derek à l'attention du chat.

Pistache poussa un miaulement mi ronronnement mi gémissement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux et eut soudain l'idée du siècle ! Mais oui ! Il se dirigea tout de suite vers la chambre de Stiles et toqua.

-Stiles ?

-Pas envie de parler avec toi !

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide, Stiles.

-Va te faire voir !

-Si tu veux manger ce soir, sors de la chambre et viens m'aider pour la préparation.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre brutalement. Stiles le fusilla du regard mais le suivit tout de même jusqu'à la cuisine. Derek leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et commença à sortir les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin pour la confection du repas.

-Et je dois faire quoi moi ? marmonna Stiles en croisant les bras.

-Toi tu vas faire le dessert : un crumble.

-Un crumble ? Je ne sais pas comment le faire, grogna l'hyperactif.

-C'est assez simple, en fait. Je vais t'expliquer. Tu vas faire deux crumbles, l'un à la pomme et au cidre. L'autre à la banane et au chocolat. D'abord tu t'occupes des fruits. Épluche les pommes, découpe-les en petits morceaux dans un saladier, puis enlève la peau des bananes et découpes les aussi en morceaux. Fais ça d'abord et on verra après.

Stiles hocha la tête et s'installa sur le plan de travail. Éplucher et découper des fruits, ce n'était pas difficile, ça il pouvait faire.

-Combien de pommes et de bananes ?

-Nous sommes deux, donc tu le feras dans des petits ramequins. Fais quatre pommes et quatre bananes.

Stiles s'attela à sa tâche et Derek lui commença à préparer le plat principal. Un silence apaisant s'installa finalement.

-J'ai fini ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?

-Stiles, je t'avais dit de découper les pommes en petits morceaux !

-Bah oui et… ?

-Tu trouves que c'est petit, ça ?! grogna Derek en montrant un bout de pomme d'un air scandalisé.

-C'est pas assez petit ? lâcha Stiles, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, Derek semblait tellement scandalisé ! Juste pour un bout de pomme !

-Stiles, les pommes doivent fondre dans le cidre !

-Et alors ?

-Alors tu me découpes tout ça en petits morceaux !

-Maniaque, chuchota Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as dit quoi ?!

-J'ai dit : logique.

-Hum…

Stiles cacha son sourire avec sa main. Il se demandait si Derek se rendait compte qu'il était particulièrement comique ! En l'espace de trente minutes, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier sa colère. Il fit de son mieux pour tout redécouper et montra une nouvelle fois son travail à Derek. Ce dernier acquiesça finalement et lui donna la suite des consignes.

-Maintenant tu beurres les petits plats.

Stiles tira la langue de concentration tout en étalant le beurre dans les petits ramequins.

-Et maintenant ?

-Nettoie-toi les mains d'abord. Découpe le chocolat noir en fins copeaux, puis tu le mélangeras aux bananes. Ensuite, tu mettras les pommes dans quatre des ramequins et le mélange de banane-chocolat dans les quatre derniers petits plats.

Stiles s'exécuta.

-Ensuite ?

-Prends un saladier et mets-y 100 grammes de farine, 100 grammes de sucre puis 100 grammes de beurre. Avec tes mains, tu mélangeras le beurre avec les poudres : plus exactement il faut que tu l'effrites entre tes doigts.

-Euh…

-Vas-y, ce n'est pas difficile !

Stiles grommela et mit dans un saladier ses ingrédients, et commença à essayer de mélanger le tout. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'arrivait à rien, le beurre n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se mêler à la farine et au sucre !

-C'est impossible !

Derek se retint de soupirer et vint voir le travail de Stiles.

-Ce n'est pas difficile, il suffit que tu frottes entre tes mains les poudres et le beurre !

Stiles fronça les sourcils et retenta le coup. Visiblement les ingrédients refusaient de coopérer ! Derek dans un grondement le poussa sur le côté et effrita le beurre avec la farine et le sucre, le résultat ne tarda pas à arriver et Derek eut bientôt ce qu'il voulait.

-Et voilà, s'exclama Derek, satisfait de son œuvre.

-Mouais, souffla Stiles en croisant les bras sur son torse avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait encore plein de pâte sur les mains.

Stiles sourit d'un air machiavélique et se glissa silencieusement derrière Derek, l'occasion était trop belle ! Criant un « taioooo », il lui mit une main sur le visage tout en étalant généreusement de la pâte et il se dépêcha de battre en retraite vers le salon. Derek mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte de ce que Stiles avait fait. On ne lui avait jamais fait un truc pareil ! Ne réfléchissant plus, il choppa le paquet de farine le plus proche et poursuivit l'hyperactif dans le salon. La suite s'enchaîna très vite et une bataille fait de farine se déroula dans la pièce. Stiles éclata de rire mais resta cacher derrière le grand canapé.

-Sors de derrière ce canapé Stiles ! lui cria Derek prêt à le bombarder de farine.

-Hors de question !

Derek sourit et décida de sortir sa carte maîtresse.

-Très bien, j'ai un otage !

Stiles fronça les sourcils et passa une tête prudente de derrière le canapé. Il vit que Derek tenait Pistache dans une main et dans l'autre un paquet de farine. Stiles comprit rapidement ce que Derek comptait faire.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?!

-Tu crois ? Sors et dis que tu as perdu sinon ton chat gris deviendra blanc !

-C'est de la triche !

-Nuance, ça s'appelle une tactique !

-Bon d'acc…

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek aspergeait son chat de farine.

-Derek, t'as pas osé ?!

Derek lui offrit un sourire éclatant tandis que Pistache miaulait sa protestation. Stiles sortit de sa cachette et bondit sur Derek, les deux roulèrent sur le sol avant de s'arrêter contre le mur. Ils se regardèrent et finalement éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'étaient bien amusés !

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

-Maintenant tu mets du cidre au-dessus des pommes puis tu effrites ta pâte sur tes préparations.

Stiles le fit et Derek grogna son approbation. Puis ils mirent le tout au four.

-Et toi tu as fait quoi ? demanda Stiles curieux.

-Du riz noir avec sa sauce au citron, agrémenté de crevettes.

Stiles leva un sourcil.

-Du riz noir ?

-Tu verras, sourit Derek en prenant un air mystérieux.

LoveAnimauxLoveAnimaux

Stiles porta la fourchette à sa bouche. Il se retint de soupirer de bonheur, c'était délicieux ! Derek était doué ! Bon il ne lui dirait certainement pas !

-Alors il paraît que tu aimes cuisiner ? lui demanda Stiles avec un air sarcastique.

-Oui depuis que je suis petit j'aime ça. C'est la seule activité qui me détend vraiment. Et toi qu'est que tu aimes faire ?

-… J'aimais jardiner… ça me manque.

-Je pourrais acheter des plantes si tu veux.

Stiles releva la tête de son assiette pour vérifier que Derek ne se moquait pas de lui. Visiblement Derek était sérieux. Derek était vraiment bipolaire, un coup il grognait, et le coup suivant il était gentil, de quoi se perdre !

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Il faudra juste mettre les plantes en hauteur sinon ton chat va vouloir les bouffer.

-Mon chat ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

-La mienne le faisait tout le temps donc j'ai des doutes.

-Mais !

Puis il vit le sourire en coin de Derek et sut que ce dernier le faisait s'énerver exprès. Il inspira calmement et décida de l'ignorer.

-Demain, ça te tente que l'on cuisine à nouveau ensemble ? lui proposa Derek

Stiles releva la tête et s'autorisa un sourire, c'était marrant de cuisiner avec monsieur Grognon !

 **La relation Stiles-Derek se tisse tout doucement ^^ ! ça vous plait ?**

 _Réponses aux reviews (qui me font énormément plaisir !) :_

 _Didinou : Merci, mon but c'est de toujours vous offrir le meilleur ! Bizzzzzzz !_

 _julie-deoliveira : Hello ! Derek est quelqu'un de complexe, il est difficile pour lui de se défaire de certaines habitudes, il est assez asocial en vérité. Oui je trouvais ça important d'écrire sur Pistache (je dois avouer que j'adore les chats en plus), je trouve important de leur rendre hommage, de garder une trace d'eux. BBB !_

 _diddl1 : Désolée pour le temps d'attente ! j'avais plein de projet et je m'éparpille trop  
je trouve !^^ J'espère que la suite t'as plu ! Bizzzzzzzzz_

 _Miss Confident : Merci, je vais rougir ^^ Je n'allais certainement pas laisser Pistache mourir dans la rue, il méritait un foyer chaud et accueillant. Tkt il n'ira pas en refuge, le but est qu'il se rapproche de Derek ^^ ! Tu as aimé le rapprochement ? ^^ BBB !_

 _Mikawaii-chan : Les Hale gagnent toujours ^^ ! Derek est pas très doué, c'est sûr, les relations humaines c'est pas son truc ^^ ! Stiles a passé trois ans dans la rue, il est difficile de faire confiance, les gens avaient l'habitude de ne pas le regarder, de faire comme ci il n'existait pas. Dur, dur d'avoir à nouveau foi en l'humanité pour lui. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi il a atterri à la rue… Le pauvre ! Les choses vont avancer doucement. BBB !_

 _Guest : Merci je fais de mon mieux ! ^^_

 _monica59 : Merci ^^ Tu as vu ça avance entre les deux ^^ ! Bizzzzzzzzzz !_

 **J'écris activement le chapitre 4, promis ! Et je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic même si ça doit me prendre du temps !**

 **BBB !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà ! Désolée, j'ai maintenant un travail en plus de mes études et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Une pensée pour Pistache, ce chat merveilleusement câlin…**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

Chapitre 4 : N'hésite pas

Stiles se réveilla et s'étira lentement sous les couettes chaudes. C'était délicieusement bon. Pour beaucoup ce n'était rien mais pour lui c'était un véritable plaisir. Dormir bien au chaud dans un lit, c'était trop bon. Il en profitait et préférait ne pas penser au après. Pistache vint lui donner quelques coups de tête pour finir de le réveiller, il pouffa de rire et le repoussa gentiment. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Son ventre gargouilla en sentant les odeurs de bacon, d'œuf au plat et de café brûlant.

Le nez en l'air, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et Pistache le suivit de près. Derek faisait le petit-déjeuner d'un air concentré, limite s'il ne l'entendit pas entrer dans la pièce. Il s'installa à table, impatient de recevoir son assiette de nourriture. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé que ces derniers jours. Avant, il était obligé de fouiller dans les poubelles pour trouver de quoi se manger et maintenant il se devait d'en profiter. Comment dire que cela lui nouait la gorge à l'idée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à la rue… Il secoua la tête et se retint de pousser un cri de joie quand une assiette remplie généreusement atterrit devant lui. Il vit que Derek déposait aussi une assiette de bacon grillé sur le sol pour Pistache, le chat ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur la nourriture.

Derek vint ensuite s'installer à table avec un grand bol de café, le mec adorait ça. Le matin commençait toujours comme ça par un silence ponctué de bruits de maxillaires.

\- Comme tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui, tu n'auras qu'à paresser sur le canapé, lui dit Derek tout en touillant le liquide brûlant.

Stiles releva la tête et se rappela que Cora n'avait demandé son aide que pour deux jours et qu'aujourd'hui c'était donc fini. L'idée de rester là sans rien faire l'embêtait énormément. Passer trois ans dans la rue à ne rien faire d'autre qu'attendre de recevoir une pièce lui donnait envie de ne surtout pas s'arrêter de bouger. Derek vit son expression angoissée et se fit la réflexion que laisser Stiles seul sans rien faire était certainement une mauvaise idée. Mais que pourrait-il faire ? Cora avait dit que Stiles avait besoin de se rendre utile et qu'il était positif pour lui de ressentir ce sentiment. Il eut soudain une idée, il avait appris tôt ce matin que son assistant serait malade pour une semaine.

\- À part si cela t'intéresse de m'accompagner sur mon lieu de travail ? lâcha t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

Le visage de Stiles s'illumina.

-Vraiment ?!

\- Oui seulement si tu es motivé à jouer le parfait assistant pour une semaine enfin si tu t'en sens capable…

\- Oh oui ! Mais je… je n'ai jamais travaillé en tant qu'assistant et je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, soupira Stiles en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'expliquerai, du temps que tu ne sois pas un poids…

Stiles le fusilla du regard et ses yeux flamboyèrent de détermination. Derek se retint de sourire, provoquer Stiles avait toujours été facile. Il revoyait l'image du lycéen gringalet qui lui balançait des remarques sarcastiques sans aucune hésitation… Et il se revoyait, lui, le choper pour le balancer contre un mur… S'il lui arrivait de le provoquer, Stiles avait toujours été celui qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds.

 _-Ohhhh regardez ! Stiles le gringalet ! s'exclama un des amis de Derek._

 _Il vit Stiles resserrer ses bras autours de ses livres de cours. Il sourit, voilà sa victime préférée ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait autant chier cet élève en particulier, il pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de l'emmerder. Il lui barra la route, Stiles dut lever la tête car il était plus petit que lui. Il serra les dents n'aimant pas ce regard plein de défi, il allait lui montrer ce qu'était un Hale. Il fit semblant de le laisser passer en lui faisant un croche-patte. L'hyperactif s'étala de tout son long et ses livres s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Les amis de Derek ricanèrent. Stiles se releva visiblement furieux._

 _\- Ça t'amuse tant que ça d'emmerder les autres, Hale ?!_

 _\- Un Hale fait ce qu'il veut quand il le veut, lâcha Derek avec un sourire suffisant._

 _\- Tu savais que parler de soi à la troisième personne démontre un gros problème mental ?_

 _Il entendit des élèves rigoler, il vit rouge comme à chaque fois et il péta un câble comme toujours. Il le chopa et le plaqua contre un mur. Stiles grimaça et se débattit. La poigne de Derek était implacable, et l'hyperactif finit par arrêter de bouger._

 _-Tu sais Hale, je n'arrêterai jamais de me battre !_

 _Derek s'apprêtait à le menacer quand une voix retentit derrière lui._

 _\- Laisse mon ami tranquille, Hale !_

 _Derek ferma les yeux, seigneur et voilà McCall qui rappliquait comme toujours…_

Derek soupira et se traita de crétin parce qu'il l'était à l'époque ! Heureusement sa mère lui avait remis les idées en place, mais au moment où il avait voulu aller s'excuser auprès de Stiles, ce dernier avait subitement déménagé. Il s'était toujours dit que c'était de sa faute, voilà pourquoi il devait se racheter aujourd'hui, il donnerait la chance à Stiles de se construire un avenir.

\- Derek ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Derek secoua la tête et regarda Stiles qui semblait vouloir son attention. Il inspira.

-Il te faut un costard, on va t'en acheter un avant d'aller au travail et je t'expliquerai en route ce que tu devras faire pour moi aujourd'hui.

-Un costard ?!

-Oui mon travail demande une certaine classe que tu n'as malheureusement pas dans ses vêtements que tu portes, ironisa Derek en sortant de la pièce.

Il entendit distinctement le juron de Stiles et cette fois-ci s'autorisa un sourire. Il était difficile de se défaire de certaines habitudes.

888888888888888

Stiles tenta de desserrer sa cravate, celle-ci l'étranglait ! Il vit le regard goguenard de Derek à côté de lui. Il lâcha un soupir, Derek avait toujours été doué pour le torturer. Ils étaient actuellement dans un ascenseur pour se rendre jusqu'au bureau de Monsieur Grognon.

\- Je veux que tu prennes mes appels pour la matinée. À 12 h nous irons manger dans un des mes restaurants, je le fais toujours pour m'assurer de la qualité de ma chaine de resto. 14 h, j'ai une réunion avec mes sous-directeurs et je veux que tu y assistes pour prendre des notes. À 16 h, j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon avocate, tu n'auras pas besoin d'être là, mais je veux que tu continues à prendre mes appels. À 18 h, nous rentrons à la maison et à 20 h je veux que nous préparions des lasagnes. Tu as compris ?

Stiles enregistra toutes ses informations et dut presser le pas pour suivre Derek. Il aurait aimé avoir un carnet pour griffonner tout ça.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans un couloir qui les mena à deux pièces. L'une de taille moyenne, et l'autre particulièrement spacieuse. Stiles devina facilement laquelle était à Derek. Ce dernier alla rapidement s'installer dans son bureau laissant Stiles face à son bureau. Il soupira, il sentait que ça n'allait pas être simple !

88888888888888

\- Oui, bureau de Monsieur Derek Hale ?

Stiles dodelina de la tête tout en notant les indications de son interlocuteur. Au bout du dixième appels, il avait commencé à être plus à l'aise. Il raccrocha et regarda tous les post-it collés un peu partout sur le bureau. Bon il allait devoir organiser tout ça. Il sortit plusieurs feuilles blanches et commença à renoter tout ce qu'il y avait sur ses post-it. Il le fit en tirant la langue et fut surpris dans cette position par Derek quand ce dernier sortit de son bureau. Derek leva un sourcil amusé puis vit tout le bazar sur la table de travail de son assistant provisoire.

\- Tu m'expliques ? s'enquit-il en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

Pose sexy, pensa Stiles avant de se reprendre et de balbutier une réponse.

\- Je euuuuuuuh il y a eu beaucoup d'appels…

\- Et pourquoi tu ne renotes pas tout ça sur ordi pour ensuite m'envoyer le dossier par mail ?

Stiles se sentit franchement bête et se vexa un peu.

\- Vas-y, dis que je suis débile aussi, marmonna l'hyperactif en évitant son regard.

Derek allait dire quelque chose mais il se retint, super maintenant il l'avait vexé… Il retourna dans son bureau en silence. Comment allait-il se rattraper ? Il se refusait à appeler Cora pour lui demander conseil. Il soupira et prit son portable.

-Allo ? Laura ?

-Frérot d'amour ! Comment va mon roudoudou préféré ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la manie de sa grande sœur à lui trouver des surnoms débiles.

\- Je vais bien, j'ai une question à te poser.

\- Oula ! J'imagine le pire !

\- Laura !

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais aucun sens de l'humour ? demanda-t-elle, enjouée.

\- Laura…

\- Bon d'accord ! Je t'écoute !

\- Imagine que tu aies vexé quelqu'un, tu ferais comment pour que l'autre soit plus vexé ?

\- Tu as un petit copain ?

\- Laura !

\- Rooohh ! Très bien ! C'est simple tu t'excuses petit frère !

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour ça !

\- Je sais ! Offre-lui un chocolat chaud ! Tu sais le petit café spécialisé dans les boissons chaudes que j'adore ? Eh bien vas-y et prends-en un pour lui avec un supplément de chantilly !

Derek était dubitatif mais ne voyait pas d'autres options.

\- Bon tu as un petit copain oui ou non ?

\- Non ! Pourquoi tu poses la question ?

\- C'est simple, généralement tu t'en fous de vexer les gens alors je me disais que tu avais peut-être trouvé la perle rare !

Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux, sa grande sœur était vraiment à côté de la plaque !

8888888888888

Stiles tapait sur l'ordi d'un air concentré, tout du moins essayait-il de s'en donner l'air ! Ça bourdonnait dans sa tête ! Derek avait un sacré culot ! Limite le traiter d'idiot ! Il l'avait vu partir avec ces grands airs ! Il grommela et se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire une faute de frappe ! Bordel ! Touche de merde ! C'est dingue, les touches de clavier non coopératives ! Il entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et il devina que cela devait être Monsieur Gros Chieur qui revenait de sa pause non méritée !

Soudain, un gobelet surmonté de chantilly apparut devant ses yeux. Il leva le regard pour rencontrer le visage sérieux de Derek. Il fronça les sourcils et le fixa suspicieux.

\- Quoi ? grogna Derek, agacé.

\- Pourquoi cette attention ?

\- Si tu arrêtais de poser des questions stupides et que tu buvais ce chocolat chaud ?!

\- C'est bien ce je disais c'est suspect !

\- Bois ce putain de chocolat chaud !

\- T'es désagréable en plus !

\- Toi tu es susceptible, marmonna Derek en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers son bureau.

Stiles lui tira la langue et attendit que l'autre ait fermé sa porte avant de reporter son regard sur le gobelet de chocolat chaud suspect. Avec précaution, il porta le gobelet à ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux en savourant le merveilleux mélange de chocolat et de chantilly. Il était délicieux, c'était… gentil et inattendu ! Il s'autorisa un léger sourire avant de se reprendre. Il soupira et ouvrit sa boite mail et entre l'adresse de Derek. Il commença à écrire :

 _Cher Monsieur Grognon,_

 _Ton chocolat chaud était délicieux. Je le savoure. Je ne suis plus vexé enfin je crois. C'était donc un geste pour te faire pardonner ? C'est mignon tout plein._

Et il l'envoya. Il reçut d'autres appels téléphoniques et il vit que plus tard qu'il avait reçu un mail de Derek.

 _Cher Chieur Professionnel,_

 _Mérites-tu seulement ce merveilleux chocolat chaud ? J'ai mené un véritable périple pour l'avoir, donc savoure le bien. Je veux bien des excuses pour ton insolence. Un geste de pardon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je ne suis pas mignon, sexy oui, mignon non, point._

Stiles pouffa de rire, Derek avait donc un peu d'humour ? Il ne put s'en empêcher et lui répondit.

 _Cher Monsieur Je Ne Veux Pas M'Excuser_

 _Je veux bien un autre chocolat chaud au quatre heures. Avec beaucoup de chantilly. Un périple ? Oula, tu me fais peur ! Des excuses pour ma soi-disant insolence ? Tu peux toujours courir ! Je ne suis pas insolent, je suis super intelligent, nuance ! Sexy ? Pfff ! Juste parce que tu as un petit peu de muscles ? J'ai vu mieux !_

Stiles prit un autre appel et attendit en même temps avec impatience une réponse à son mail. L'attente ne fut pas longue. Derek ouvrit la porte et releva son t-shirt révélant son torse divinement musclé.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as vu mieux ? sourit Derek avant de retourner dans son bureau sans un mot de plus.

Stiles referma difficilement sa bouche. Son cerveau beuguait sérieusement ! Il ouvrit sa boîte mail et envoya un seul mot :

 _Frimeur !_

Il crut en entendre un éclat de rire. Au bout de trente minutes, Derek sortit de son bureau en mettant son manteau et son écharpe. Stiles fronça les sourcils et Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il est l'heure de manger, lui rappela Monsieur Grognon.

Stiles grommela et se leva à son tour.

Le restaurant était grand, c'est la première chose que Stiles se dit en entrant dans la salle. La décoration était raffinée et des serveurs tirés à quatre épingles les accueillir avec élégance. Stiles n'était pas habitué à ce genre de lieu. Gêné, il se trémoussa sur sa chaise et quand il vit la carte, il fut à deux doigts de s'étouffer. Les prix étaient particulièrement… hauts. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Derek qui était visiblement concentré sur son menu.

-Donc c'est un de tes restos ? souffla Stiles, encore estomaqué par la carte impressionnante.

-Oui, j'en ai cinq à New York.

-Et dans le monde ? s'enquit l'hyperactif, curieux.

-Beaucoup, fut la seule réponse de Derek.

Ce dernier fit un signe de la main et un serveur apparut comme par magie.

-Monsieur ?

-Nous prendrons un vin de Bourgogne. Je prendrai pour ma part en entrée un sauté de crevettes avec sa sauce beurre blanc citronné.

Le serveur dodelina de la tête et se tourna vers Stiles. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Derek grogna et parla à sa place.

\- Il prendra une salade de chèvre chaud avec sa sauce au miel.

Dès que le serveur fut parti, Stiles donna un coup de pied à celui de Derek.

\- T'as choisi à ma place ! s'énerva l'hyperactif.

\- Tu vas aimer, lui assura Derek pas le moins du monde embêté.

\- C'est une affirmation en plus ! Qui t'as dit que j'aimais le chèvre !

\- Tu en prenais à chaque fois à la cantine, marmonna Derek.

\- Alors en plus de m'emmerder au lycée, tu m'espionnais aussi ?!

Derek ne lui répondit pas et regarda obstinément son verre. Le serveur apparut et leur servit du vin à tous les deux.

\- Derek ! Tu pourrais répondre !

\- On avait dit que l'on devait arrêter de se disputer pour rien ! grogna Derek, en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Ce n'est pas rien !

Derek fit un geste impatient de la main comme pour balayer ses protestations. Stiles serra les dents et eut envie de lui donner un coup de fourchette.

\- T'es un chieur ! reprit Stiles en le foudroyant du regard.

Derek allait dire quelque chose quand le serveur arriva avec leurs entrées. Stiles regarda son plat et fit la moue. Bon ça sentait extrêmement … bon.

\- Et le miel avec du chèvre ? Ça va pas ensemble ! lui dit Stiles.

\- Mange et tu verras.

Stiles prit une bouchée d'un geste rageur. Il mâchonna et se retint de soupirer de bonheur. Merde ! C'était délicieux ! Il sentit le regard de Derek sur lui mais refusa de lever les yeux.

\- Tu aimes, avoue-le, sourit Derek fier de lui.

\- C'est dégueulasse, refusa de capituler Stiles.

Derek éclata de rire et Stiles se dit que ce dernier pouvait passer facilement d'une humeur à une autre.

\- Tu es têtu.

\- Pas autant que toi…, marmonna Stiles tout en continuant de manger avec application.

Derek lui offrit un nouveau sourire éclatant et leva son verre comme pour le saluer. Le repas allait être intéressant…

88888888888888

\- Les Marvel c'est cool. J'avais toutes les BD quand j'étais au lycée. Et…

\- J'ai vu les films, l'arrêta Derek.

\- Les films ? Tu veux parler d' _Iron Man_ ?

-Je veux parler de _Captain America,_ des _Gardiens de la Galaxie_ et des _Avengers_.

\- Ils ont en fait des films ?! s'étonna Stiles à la fois ravi et dépité.

-Je les ai en DVD chez moi.

-Oh ?! On pourra les regarder ?! s'égailla l'hyperactif en sautillant sur place.

Derek secoua la tête en s'empêchant de sourire et sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas rapide, Stiles le suivit en courant. Le repas, c'était finalement assez bien passé, rapidement ils avaient discuté de livres et enfin de films. Stiles avait bien mangé et débordait d'énergie. En arrivant près des bureaux, l'hyperactif et Derek s'arrêtèrent net en voyant qu'une personne attendait. Grande, blonde aux yeux verts… Stiles savait à qui il avait à faire, et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Kate Argent. La petite amie de Derek à l'époque du lycée et aussi… Il ferma les yeux et repoussa fermement les mauvais souvenirs liés à cette époque. Elle souriait à Derek.

-Derek, je t'attendais ! s'écria-t-elle sans accorder attention à Stiles.

Derek se retint de soupirer et lui fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau. Kate remarqua soudain la présence de Stiles et ses yeux étincelèrent d'incrédulité.

\- Que fait Stiles le gringalet ici ?!

Derek ne put s'empêcher de grogner et poussa Kate dans son bureau en fermant la porte.

\- Tu m'expliques ?! demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air en colère.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Kate. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Je suis ton avocate !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'installer dans son siège.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Tu l'as emmené manger dans un de tes restaurants ?

\- Oui et alors ?!

\- Alors tu ne m'emmènes jamais manger nulle part !

\- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? demanda Derek d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Lui c'est quoi ? Où est passé ton assistant ?

\- Il est malade, Stiles le remplace.

\- Tu demandes un SDF de faire le boulot de ton assistant ?!

Derek se figea et la regarda lentement de haut en bas.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il était SDF ?

Kate s'esclaffa.

\- Il faisait souvent la manche dans une rue près du restaurant où j'allais manger.

\- Et tu … tu l'as laissé sans rien faire ? l'interrogea Derek soudain glacial.

Kate perçut clairement le changement dans le comportement de Derek, elle se composa un visage désolé.

\- Je pouvais faire quoi ? On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde Derek.

Derek serra les dents et entendit à peine la suite, il se rendit compte qu'il se disait la même chose quand il voyait un SDF dans la rue mais elle connaissait Stiles, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

88888888888888

Stiles était littéralement écœuré : alors Kate bossait pour Derek ? Voilà qui le faisait descendre dans l'estime qu'il commençait à lui porter… Et Kate… Il se souvint du jour où Derek avait été absent et que Kate lui avait bousillé le peu d'ego qu'il avait…

88888888888888

Cora déambulait parmi les SDF, c'était son jour où elle s'investissait pour eux. Le but était de les aider à se resociabiliser. Elle sortit et heurta de plein fouet un jeune homme.

\- Désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle remarqua distraitement qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Un autre SDF ? Elle l'analysa du regard, non peut-être pas un SDF. Ses vêtements propres et neufs. Il avait une sacoche qui débordait de feuilles.

\- Et vous venez pour… ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête de curiosité.

-Oh ! Je viens coller des affiches, je profitais d'un de mes congés pour arpenter cette ville.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

\- Non je viens d'une petite ville, j'y suis assistant vétérinaire.

Cora hocha la tête et s'intéressa aux affiches.

\- Et c'est des affiches de quoi ?

Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'un assistant vétérinaire pouvait bien vouloir afficher loin de sa petite ville. Le visage du jeune homme se crispa.

\- Je… Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un.

\- Je peux vous aider à coller les affiches, proposa gentiment Cora sentant la détresse du jeune homme.

Le pauvre semblait assez perdu et désespéré. Elle ne pouvait imaginer l'horreur de perdre quelqu'un. Le jeune homme lui sourit et sortit ses affiches en lui en tendit quelques-unes. Cora posa son regard dessus et se figea. Sur l'affiche, il y avait un jeune homme qui souriait à l'objectif et … elle le reconnaissait. L'inconnu le vit et reprit espoir.

\- Vous l'avez vu ici ?

-Je… Oui, c'est Stiles… Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Scott McCall, le meilleur ami de Stiles Stilinski et ça fait maintenant trois ans que le cherche partout, s'il vous plaît dites-moi où il est…

 **Et bimmmm ! Scotty est de retour ! La suite dans euhh laissez moi un peu de temps ! Mais promis vous l'aurez !**

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Didinou : Merci à toi ! ^^ Bizzz !_

 _julie-deoliveira : Oui j'ai adoré écrire le moment cuisine, je dois avouer aussi que j'adore cuisiner ! Tu as vu j'ai fait apparaitre Laura !^^ Bizzz !_

 _Yoruhime-PsychoCat : Désolée d'avoir pris du temps avant de mettre la suite mais je dois jongler avec pleins de trucs en ce moment. Aucun chat n'a été maltraité, promis^^. Ne me prend pas ce cher Pistache qui est une véritable source d'inspiration pour moi ^^. Bizzz !_

 _lovers87 : Merciiii ^^ ! BBB !_

 _Lune Sombre : T'inviter à table ? Pourquoi pas ^^. Derek a un cerveau, c'est juste qu'il est trop impulsif ^^ ! Bizz_

 _Bayruna : Merci à toi de me lire ! BBB !_

 _diddl1 : La scène de la cuisine a été hilarante à écrire ! ^^Bizzz_

 _Guest : Merci ! BBB !_

 _Mikawaii-chan : Oui ils se sont bien amusés ! Oui papa Stilinski est mort … Tu voulais Scott, le voilà ! Bizzz !_

 _monica59 : Le rapprochement se fait tout doucement, je préfère ^^ !Bizzz_

 _caloug13 : La suite t'a plu ? Je l'espère ! Bizz !_

 _lyra lupa : Merci ! BBB !_

 **J'écris la suite, promis !**

 **BBB !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello,**

 **Je sais je prends beaucoup de temps mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Je vais écrire la suite mais cela peut prendre du temps. Voilà, voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Je serais là

Cora se rencogna dans son siège et termina son récit par :

\- Et voilà, maintenant tu sais tout.

Le tutoiement lui était venu par automatisme sans savoir pourquoi, mais ce Scott lui inspirait confiance. Certainement à cause de ses yeux de chiot. Et puis il y avait la recherche désespérée de son meilleur ami et presque frère.

\- Je veux le voir, répéta Scott, têtu comme une mule.

Comment lui expliquer que si Stiles avait fui, c'était certainement pour ne pas l'embêter ? Pour fuir la honte de n'avoir plus d'argent, plus rien ? Et surtout de refuser la moindre aide ? Quelle serait la réaction de Stiles en voyant Scott ? Pour l'instant, Derek et elle avaient mis une bonne dynamique pour sortir Stiles de la misère. Cora craignait la réaction de Stiles face à son passé.

\- Scott, comme je te l'ai expliqué, pour l'instant il est obligé de recevoir de l'aide et te voir pourrait casser ce que nous avons mis en place. Peut-être tentera-t-il de fuir à nouveau…

\- Mais nous sommes comme des frères ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne se tourne pas vers moi !

\- La honte, tout simplement.

\- Je ne le jugerai jamais !

\- Toi, tu le sais, mais lui c'est une autre histoire…

\- … Je veux juste l'aider…

Scott avait l'air tellement malheureux ! Cora soupira et décida de négocier.

\- Tu vas rester combien de temps en ville ?

\- Le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois bien avoir un boulot, non ?

\- Je suis mon propre patron. Je suis vétérinaire et mon assistant me remplace pendant ce temps.

\- Très bien, tu habites loin de la ville ?

\- À deux heures d'ici.

\- Ok, donne-moi une semaine pour le convaincre de te voir.

\- Il ne voudrait pas me voir ?

C'était officiel, Scott avait des yeux de chiot vraiment attendrissants ! Être diplomate était une seconde nature chez Cora.

\- Il aura surtout peur de ton regard. Je sais tu ne le jugeras pas, mais la vision de Stiles, elle, est différente. Comprends bien que Stiles a honte de ce qu'il est devenu.

\- Mais… Derek s'en occupe bien ?

Cora sourit, elle avait évité de rentrer dans les détails et Scott aurait sûrement été horrifié, et elle se retint donc. Aussi Scott avait le souvenir d'un Derek moins sympathique. Derek ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais la relation qu'il tissait avec Stiles l'aidait énormément. Il y avait une forme d'entraide qui était vraiment bénéfique et, elle, elle était la spectatrice privilégiée de ses changements.

\- Oui, Scott.

Scott dodelina de la tête, et son regard se fit décidé.

-Tu me promets que je le verrais avant la fin semaine prochaine ?

828288282828282

L'ambiance était devenue lourde à l'appartement. Derek ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de Stiles et son air fermé. Derek soupira et se réinstalla un peu mieux dans le canapé. Il essayait de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé de mal dans la journée. Rien. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et grogna. Il se reconcentra sur son ordinateur et… Non vraiment, avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pistache entra dans le salon en poussant un miaulement impérieux. Derek tapota distraitement la place à côté de lui et le chat s'empressa de le rejoindre. Il lui gratouilla l'oreille, un ronronnement puissant envahit la pièce. En rentrant dans l'appartement, Stiles s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, pourquoi ?

\- Et toi, tu sais pourquoi ton maître est devenu aussi fermé ? marmonna Derek à l'attention de Pistache.

Le chat pencha la tête sur le côté et bâilla largement.

\- Tu me conseilles quoi alors ?

Pistache jeta un regard vers la cuisine.

\- Pourquoi la cuisine ? Il n'est pas l'heure de manger !

Le chat miaula et se gratta l'oreille.

\- Il est 17h et… Un goûter tardif ?

Pistache se lécha la patte d'un air concentré.

\- Des cookies ? Des brownies ?

Pistache le regarda et lui donna un coup de tête.

\- Tu as raison : des cookies, c'est mieux. Devant un film ?

Pistache miaula comme pour marquer son accord. Derek se perdit dans ses pensées avant de se rendre compte que… Bon sang ! Il venait vraiment de parler à un chat ?!

82828282828282828

Stiles lisait ou plutôt tentait de lire. Pas simple de lire quand on pense à autre chose. Comme à l'amitié, ou plus si affinités, qui liait Derek à cette pouffiasse de Kate ! Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus là-dedans ! Qu'il soit encore ami avec elle ? Qu'il n'ait pas vu depuis tout ce temps qu'elle était fourbe ? Si Derek l'embêtait quand il était au lycée mais cela n'avait jamais atteint… L'humiliation que lui avait fait subir Kate… Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il se massa les tempes, les souvenirs pouvaient parfois être la pire des malédictions. Et dire que Derek devait être au courant et qu'il le cautionnait en plus ? Lui pardonnait tout ?! Il jura tout bas en comprenant que cela le faisait chier de revoir Derek comme celui du lycée. Avait-il seulement changé ? On toqua à la porte. Il soupira mais ne fit pas mine de se lever.

\- J'ai fait des cookies et j'ai téléchargé un Marvel, lâcha Derek derrière la porte.

Stiles se mordilla l'ongle du pouce en se demandant comment Derek pouvait savoir ce qu'il lui faisait plaisir.

\- Lequel ? soupira l'hyperactif.

\- Iron Man 1, je me suis dit que ça serait mieux de reprendre depuis le début.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et ne put pas résister plus longtemps. Il adorait les Marvel et le premier film lui avait plu, alors… Il se leva et ouvrit la porte…

82828282828282828

\- Nan ! Mais regarde comment il gère ça ! Il a la classe ! s'écria Stiles en bougeant dans tous les sens.

Derek s'autorisa un discret sourire, il avait trouvé comment dérider Stiles ! Ils venaient de regarder les deux premiers Iron Man et le premier des Captain America. Autant le dire si Derek faisait partie de la Team Captain, Stiles lui était du côté d'Iron Man. Voilà pourquoi ils se « disputaient » depuis au moins trente minutes. Et encore Stiles n'avait pas encore vu la suite, il se demandait ce que cela donnerait ! Surtout quand il verrait Captain America 3 !

\- Captain America représente la droiture, alors que Iron Man est…

\- Juste canon ! le coupa Stiles avec un grand sourire.

\- Juste prétentieux, refusa de capituler Derek.

\- Oui on va dire que tu t'y connais de ce côté-là ! grogna Stiles en regardant ailleurs.

Derek leva un sourcil, interloqué. Un coup Stiles était de bonne humeur, un coup il ne l'était pas, c'était à n'y plus rien comprendre !

\- Stiles ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as ?

Voilà, être direct, c'était du Derek tout craché. Stiles se composa un masque impassible et se sentait surtout agacé que Derek ne comprenne rien. Derek n'était pas du genre patient et grogna, mécontent du mutisme de l'hyperactif.

\- Bon, qu'est que j'ai fait encore ?! s'impatienta-t-il.

Stiles lui lança un regard outré, mais refusa de répondre.

\- On avait dit que l'on devait communiquer, pas s'engueuler !

\- Comment tu peux être encore ami avec Kate ! s'écria soudainement Stiles, à bout.

Cela eu pour effet de couper le sifflet de Derek. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Stiles lui posait cette question.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que Kate vient faire dans la conversation.

\- Oh tu crois ?!

Stiles se leva, visiblement très en colère. Derek crut comprendre le problème.

\- Stiles, elle a fait des erreurs comme moi au lycée et pourtant on arrive très bien à se côtoyer maintenant !

\- C'est différent ! Toi tu… Toi tu n'es pas allé aussi loin qu'elle !

Stiles s'en alla au pas de charge de la pièce, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Derek médita ses paroles avant de soupirer, il avait l'impression que les scènes se répétaient et finissaient toujours de la même manière. Stiles préférait toujours fuir plutôt que de se disputer. Il ne voyait pas ce que Kate avait bien pu faire de plus que lui, généralement elle avait toujours été en retrait. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir une réponse du côté de Stiles, il devrait l'obtenir du côté de Kate…

82828282828282828

Stiles avait refusé de venir manger le soir venu et cela avait rendu Derek de plus mauvaise humeur encore. Convaincre Stiles de venir au boulot avec lui avait été complexe et il devait avouer qu'il avait dû le menacer pour cela. Stiles n'avait pas dit un mot depuis. Derek commanda chinois le midi venu et espéra que cela déride un peu l'hyperactif. Peine perdue !

Seul dans son bureau, il décida que c'était le moment pour appeler Kate. Il détestait être celui qui débutait la conversation et vu qu'il n'était pas du genre patient aujourd'hui…

\- Allo, Kate ?

\- Salut Derek, roucoula Kate.

Il savait qu'elle était toujours attirée par lui et, s'ils étaient sortis durant la période du lycée, maintenant pour lui ce n'était plus d'actualité.

\- Kate. Je vais aller droit au but. As-tu fait du mal à Stiles au lycée ?

Un silence lui répondit, puis Kate répliqua.

-Non. Pourquoi il a dit quelque chose ?

Il connaissait Kate et il la sentait particulièrement prudente à cet instant précis. Cela ne fit que le conforter dans son impression : Kate avait fait quelque chose à Stiles quand ils étaient lycéens. Il hésita puis décida d'opter pour le repli stratégique.

\- Non, je te fais confiance Kate comme toujours.

Cette réponse sembla ravir Kate qui embraya sur un possible rendez-vous en tête à tête. Derek accepta, mais sut qu'il donnerait une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Il ferma les yeux dès que l'appel coupa. Maintenant restait le mutisme de Stiles. Il se rappela les paroles de sa grande sœur Laura : « Parfois il faut mentir pour avoir ce que l'on cherche ». Le mensonge, il détestait ça. Il se leva et sortit de son bureau d'un pas décidé.

Stiles semblait concentré sur l'ordinateur, Derek leva les yeux au ciel et décida de se lancer.

\- J'ai parlé avec Kate.

Stiles le regarda, la colère assombrissant ses yeux. Derek se retint de soupirer et sut qu'il fallait faire sortir Stiles de ses gonds.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais poussée dans ses retranchements et qu'elle n'avait fait que répliquer.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu n'as visiblement récolté que ce que tu as mérité…

\- Elle…elle … m'a fait subir une humiliation et …

\- Et quoi ? le coupa Derek de manière abrupte.

\- Tu n'étais pas là et … elle en a profité et…

Le regard de Stiles se perdit dans la vide et sa voix se fit lointaine…

 _Stiles marchait dans le couloir d'un pas rapide. Il se demandait s'il n'en avait pas trop dit à Scott… Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, c'était son secret après tout. Il soupira et entendit des ricanements derrière lui. Il sut d'avance que la bande à Derek le suivait, lui, le souffre-douleur préféré de leur chef. Celui qui aimait le plaquer contre un mur pour lui susurrer des menaces. Stiles carra les épaules et se retourna prêt à ne pas se laisser faire._

 _Il chercha du regard Derek, mais ne le trouva pas parmi la bande. Bizarrement cela eut l'effet de lui faire un peu plus peur. Kate le toisait avec un sourire supérieur, il la détestait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ce n'était pourtant pas elle qui était la plus virulente d'entre eux._

 _\- Alors Stiles, on traîne dans les couloirs ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix remplie de venin._

 _Stiles se retint de regarder autour de lui à la recherche d'une issue, il ne devait pas plier face à eux. Jamais._

 _\- Vous aussi apparemment, lâcha t-il._

 _Il aurait tellement voulu que Scott ne quitte pas plus tôt…_

 _\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque de respect envers moi, les gars ? demanda Kate à ces acolytes._

 _Ces derniers hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête. Stiles était franchement dégoûté d'autant de servilité. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière eux en espérant presque que Derek soit là. Lui, c'était toujours je te plaque contre un mur et quelques menaces qu'il ne mettait jamais à exécution. Il avait le sentiment que Kate, elle ne s'arrêterait pas là._

 _\- Choppez-le, ordonna Kate d'une voix glaciale._

 _Stiles tenta la fuite mais fut bien vite rattraper par les mecs de la bande. Il fut ensuite traîné jusqu'aux toilettes. Son cœur battait la chamade et il eut beau se débattre et crier à l'aide, personne ne vint._

 _\- Plongez-lui la tête dans les toilettes !_

 _Stiles poussa un cri quand sa tête rencontra la surface froide de l'eau des toilettes. Il se débattit et avala de l'eau. Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir quand on le releva et qu'il put enfin inspirer de l'air frais et recracher l'eau._

 _Kate lui souriait et fit un geste de la tête aux garçons. Stiles, horrifié, eut à nouveau la tête plongée dans la cuvette des toilettes. Ils réitérèrent plusieurs fois cette action avant de laisser Stiles s'effondrer sur le carrelage sale._

 _\- Le respect, Stiles, voilà ce que tu dois comprendre ! lui dit Kate, venimeuse, c'est là qu'est ta place, à récurer les toilettes !_

 _Stiles laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. La honte, la peur et la colère se mélangeant en lui. Après ça, il fit en sorte d'être changé de lycée…_

Derek resta figé face à ce récit. Kate avait osé aller jusque-là ?!On ne lui avait jamais rien dit et le pire c'est que Stiles pensait qu'il avait cautionné ça. Si seulement, il savait. Il n'avait jamais compris le changement soudain de lycée de Stiles, cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa culpabilité…

\- Je ne savais pas, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

\- Tu sais quand je suis devenu SDF, je me suis dit que Kate avait raison au final. Qu'est-ce que j'étais ? On me destinait à un avenir brillant et aujourd'hui je ne suis plus rien, tout juste bon à récurer les toilettes…

\- Ne dis pas ça ! grogna Derek en secouant la tête.

\- J'ai fait des cauchemars des semaines après cette… humiliation… Mon père n'a jamais compris, je n'allais pas lui dire ce que l'on m'avait fait… J'avais honte et j'avais peur qu'ils recommencent…

\- Tu ne crains plus rien, lui assura Derek en venant à sa hauteur.

\- Quand j'ai vu que tu étais encore ami avec elle, j'ai vu rouge.

Stiles semblait tellement mal ! Derek avait toujours eu du mal à consoler les personnes autour de lui et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et finalement trouva une idée.

\- Viens dans mon bureau, on va regarder des Marvel.

Stiles se laissa faire, visiblement épuisé de toutes ses confidences et peut-être un peu soulagé de savoir que Derek ne savait pas. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé du bureau et se lancèrent Avengers 1. Derek d'habitude si maniaque dans son boulot passa une après-midi entière à regarder des films…

82828282828282828

Stiles versa les chips dans un saladier et disposa les tomates cerises dans deux bols. Ce soir, Cora venait passer la soirée à l'appartement. Derek avait décidé de faire un apéritif dinatoire. Ce qui comportait des chips, des tomates, des surimis, les toasts avec du pâté, du guacamole, des chips mexicaines, de la mayonnaise faite maison et des crevettes. Et en dessert un merveilleux framboisier, Stiles s'en frottait les mains d'avance. Il lança un regard suspicieux à Pistache qui regardait le tout avec convoitise.

\- Tttttt, on ne touche à rien Pistache !

Son chat poussa un miaulement plaintif et le regarda avec des yeux débordants d'amour. Stiles secoua la tête et refusa de capituler. Pistache se laissa tomber au sol, les quatre fers en l'air d'un air malheureux.

\- N'exagère pas !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Derek en entrant dans la cuisine.

Depuis cette journée où Stiles lui avait parlé de Kate, ils étaient un peu plus détendus, bizarre ce qu'une confession pouvait apaiser les tensions !

\- J'expliquais à Pistache qu'il n'aurait pas une miette de ce repas !

Derek leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Stiles prit les chips pour aller les installer sur la table basse du salon. Derek en profita et prit une crevette qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Pistache se précipita et mangea avec appétit le crustacé. Stiles arriva et remarqua tout de suite le manège.

\- Mais arrête de lui donner à manger, tu vas le rendre obèse !

\- C'est pas une crevette qui va lui donner des kilos en trop, soupira Derek.

\- Je te parle pas que de cette malheureuse crevette, je te parle aussi de tout ce que tu lui donnes à côté !

\- Tu es jaloux qu'il m'accorde plus d'attention, sourit Derek, joueur.

\- Meuh non, moi il me connaît depuis plus longtemps !

\- Ton chat m'adore.

\- C'est juste un profiteur, s'obstina Stiles en croisant les bras.

Derek, toujours avec un grand sourire, s'approcha de quelques pas à tel point que Stiles dut lever la tête pour le regarder. Derek a de magnifiques yeux verts avec des nuances plus claires et… Stiles s'y perdit momentanément. Derek remarqua que les yeux de Stiles n'étaient pas seulement noisette mais plutôt couleur whisky. Pistache, lui, était heureux, en effet pendant que les deux semblaient perdus dans leur monde, il pouvait joyeusement manger les délicieuses crevettes ! Stiles et Derek froncèrent les sourcils et…

\- Merde ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps en se tournant vers la table.

82828282828282

\- C'est normal, qu'il n'y ait que cinq crevettes ? s'enquit Cora.

Derek poussa un grognement et Stiles rougit légèrement. Cora haussa les épaules et se demanda comment aborder le sujet de Scott à Stiles. Ils grignotèrent, et Cora remarqua les regards noirs que lançaient Stiles et Derek à Pistache, mystère… Bon elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit 21 h 30.

\- Stiles, je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important et…

La sonnette retentit. Cora tressaillit et se leva d'un bond, mais Derek fut plus rapide et arriva à la porte avant elle. Stiles, curieux, les suivit. Quand Derek ouvrit la porte, il eut le sentiment d'un retour dans le passé en voyant la personne. Et Stiles, lui, se figea et…

\- Stiles, mon frère !

Scott le regardait avec un grand sourire et Stiles recula d'un pas.

 **Et boum ! La bombe vient d'exploser ^^ !**

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _AnthonyRd : J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Bizzz !_

 _Guest : Merci^^ Eh oui ce cher Scott est là ^^ BBB !_

 _Akyra76 : Merci je fais ce que je peux ^^ Promis je vais trouver du temps pour écrire la suite ! Bizz_

 _Orionne hale potter stilinski : La suite était bien ? BBB !_

 _Bayruna : avec beaucoup de retard voici la suite ^^ Biiiz !_

 _Didinou : Merci^^ Biiiz !_

 _julie-deoliveira : Quelle est ton idée ?^^ Tu as vu ? Kate est une grosse biiiiip… Laura est vraiment top ^^ Et Scott veut tellement aider. J'aime tes longs commentaires ^^ Tu peux continuer ça ne me gène pas ^^. BBB !_

 _Guest : Je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ ! Bizzz !_

 _Mikawaii-chan : Kate adore mettre la merde où elle va malheureusement. Maintenant tu sais ce dont elle est capable. Tu verras sa réaction vis-à-vis de Scott dans le prochain chapitre. Il a coupé les ponts avec les Mcall car comme il voulait se débrouiller seul, refusait toutes aides et avait honte. Mon organisation n'est pas simple ^^. BBB !_

 _Nathydemon : Malheureusement Kate est une avocate redoutable. Biiiz !_

 _slach-nono : Oui Stiles se reconstruit doucement, pas simple de reprendre une vie normal après ce qu'il a vécu. Biiiz !_

 _Guest : Gracias a ti, espero que hayas disfrutado esta continuación, besos !_

 _Tatinou : J'espère que tu as apprécié ! BBB !_

 _DarKNeAnE : Alors ? Tu as trouvé ça comment ? Bizzzz !_

 **Promis vous aurez la suite mais cela peut prendre du temps et je m'en excuse d'avance.**

 **BBB !**


End file.
